1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system including a service providing device e.g. an outputting device for outputting images, a terminal device possessed by a user of the service providing device, and an administrator terminal device possessed by a person managing either the service providing device or the user's terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today it is not difficult to construct a wireless network (a wireless LAN, for example) between computer systems and the like having an appropriate wireless interface and, by providing wireless terminal devices in the area in which communication is possible. Here, a wireless terminal device is a terminal device equipped with a wireless interface conforming to IEEE 802.11b or IEEE 802.11a or the like, or Bluetooth, a standard that is practical for short-range wireless communications. Various services are also available based on data transmission between such devices.
However, while it is easy to construct a wireless network, services provided on these networks are often requested from and provided to unregistered users. As a result, the wireless network must be constructed with an authentication system for services provided to and requested from these wireless terminal devices.
In a common authorization system, a user name and password must be entered for each valid user in a computer, network server, or the like. Hence, each time a new user wishing to access services or the like from a wireless terminal device equipped with Bluetooth, for example, is checked, the system administrator must enter the user's name and password, or unique data for the terminal device in a computer or the like. Similarly, a user wishing to access network services, for example, from a wireless terminal device employing Bluetooth or the like must input a password and the like each time the user wishes to request a service.
In other words, the system administrator must perform a procedure for entering a user's name, password, or the like each time an unregistered wireless terminal device links to the wireless network including a predetermined service providing device, thereby placing a burden on the system administrator. Further, the user must input a password using the wireless terminal device each time the user requests a service, thereby placing a burden on the user.
In addition to the above, conventional image outputting systems used to output images by an image outputting device have sometimes employed devices to prevent an inappropriate third party from viewing the image in order to maintain confidentiality and protect the privacy of the user.
For example, it is conceivable to maintain confidentiality and protect privacy through an image outputting system that includes a portable device, a detector for detecting the portable device when positioned within a communication range, an instrument for determining whether any device is detected by the detector, a image outputting unit for outputting an image, and a controller for controlling the printer to output images based on whether any device exists within the communication range as determined by the instrument.
If the image outputting unit of the image outputting system is a printer, the detector is disposed near the printer to detect when the user of the printer is nearby. Accordingly, the system can control the printer to output printed materials when the user of the portable device is near the printer, thereby maintaining confidentiality and protecting the user's privacy.
To take a specific example, a boss or superior in a company who owns a portable device is outputting printed material that the superior does not wish his subordinates to see. By using this image outputting system, the subordinates will not be able to see the printed material while the superior is away from the printer.
However, when the owner of the portable device (superior) approaches the printer while a third party (subordinate) is nearby, the printed material will be outputted by this image outputting system. Therefore, there is a possibility that the third party may see the material.